


So not fair

by LimeIrony



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeIrony/pseuds/LimeIrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee bit of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert crossed his arms defiantly and glared at his boyfriend. "It's not fair"  
Aaron grinned back at the whining blonde "It's perfectly fair, stop being such a baby."  
"I'm not being a baby, I just don't get why I can't have a turn."  
"Come on Rob. This is how things are, we tried doing it the other way but it didn't work, you were too big."  
"We tried it one time, Aaron, can't we try again?"  
Aaron glanced at the couch in front of them, eyes downcast "I don't want to, I like the way we fit together" Aaron turned his shimmering tear filled eyes to Robert, "I thought you liked it too."  
Robert groaned and rubbed his neck, "Aaron, that's not fair, you're playing dirty, you know I can't say no to you when you do that"  
Aaron smiled, knowing he had won "I know"  
Robert sighed and grabbed the remote before laying back on the couch "Well if I have to do this again I get to pick what we watch."  
Aaron settled in front of him, Robert's arms coming around Aaron's waist, fingers idly playing with the partially exposed stomach of his boyfriend and Aaron snuggled back into Robert's embrace. "I guess being big spoon isn't so bad" Robert placed a kiss on Aaron's shoulder and they both settled in for a night of telly.


	2. Pretty fair after all

"Can't you shift down a bit, I can't see" Aaron grumbled and pushed on Robert's shoulder.  
"Not my fault you're short, and be quiet will you, this is the best part." Robert rocked back against Aaron, forcing a groan out of him.  
Aaron had one arm underneath Robert's head and the other he wrapped back around Robert's waist. "How do I know if it's the best part if I can't see it!"  
"Damn, that man is so hot" Robert turned his head to look Aaron in the eye "Promise me one day you'll dress up as Wolverine for me?"  
Aaron scoffed and removed the arm tucked snugly around his boyfriends waist to clip Robert over the head "Oy! watch it or I'll quite happily push you onto the floor."  
Aaron gave Robert a teasing push and Robert moved his body firmly back and rocked his backside against Aaron.  
Aaron stifled a laugh "Okay, this is weird."  
Robert turned in Aaron's arms to face him and traced Aaron's beard with his fingers before leaning into Aaron and licking into his mouth, taking Aaron into an all consuming kiss.  
Robert broke the kiss and smirked at glittering gaze in Aaron's eyes "That better baby? You want me in charge don't you?" Robert ran his hands down Aaron's back and gave Aaron's bum a firm squeeze.  
Aaron jolted forward to press even closer "Yes you know I do, but if you wanted that from me, I would try it, I'd do anything for you, I love you."  
Robert smiled fondly at his boyfriend and placed a sweet kiss on Aaron's temple. "Nah, you're right. It was weird and didn't feel like us."  
Aaron smirked at the blonde "So it's settled then? I get to be little spoon!"  
Robert laughed as Aaron climbed over him on the couch and they both moved to settle with Aaron's back against Roberts front.  
Robert kissed the top of Aaron's head and clasped their hands together "Yes babe you're officially little spoon"  
Aaron snuggled back into Robert's embrace "Good, now be quiet, this is the best part."


End file.
